


good news.

by outpastthemoat



Series: song of songs [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: Dean wants to share the good news: He is in love.





	good news.

When Dean falls in love, like all men in love, he wants to shout it from the rooftops, he wants to spell it out any way he can: Smoke signals, skywriting.  Dean wants to find a patch of wet concrete and write it out, DEAN ♡s  CASTIEL, wants to wait for his words to dry and harden, to become something permanant, he wants to come back and point it out to everyone who walks by: Look, I love him, it says so right here.  He wants to set out in the autumn woods with his father’s Swiss army knife with the mother-of-pearl handle and carve those words in the trunk of a tree, like any tender-hearted boy who falls in love; he wants to take Castiel back to that spot in the forest when the leaves are green and the long grass brushes the hem of his jeans, to take his hand and draw him under the old oak tree where their names are entwined and kiss him long and slow and sweet right there.

When Dean falls in love, he wants to share the good news.  He wants the world to know that he is in love with Castiel.  He wants to dance down the street, singing love songs, he wants women to laugh at him and men to shake their heads with rueful smiles: Look at that sucker, he must be in love.

Dean wants to talk of nothing but Castiel, about how good he is, about how his eyes go crinkly at the corner with happiness.  He wants to have someone to call up late at night, to tell them, Did you know that he is kind?  Did you know that he looks down at his feet when he smiles?  Did you know that he washes all his clothes with Downy fabric softener?  Did you know that he looks at me this way sometimes and it feels like he’s turning my soul inside out?  Did you know he says he loves me, too?  - until his someone, whoever it is, hangs up on him in disgust.  He wants to tell everyone who will listen about Castiel, about all the many ways Dean loves him, he wants to write an editorial and send it in to the Lebannon newspaper: He’s gonna write five hundred words on Castiel’s hands, and how they look when Castiel places one on Dean’s knee as they watch a rerun of  _Mr. Ed,_ Dean’s gonna write about how Castiel mismatches his socks, how Castiel whispers in his ear late at night and how it makes him gasp in surprise and with a sudden dizzying surge of joy.  He is gonna write about what usually happens after that, and it will be absolutely unpublishable.  Today’s headline: Dean Winchester Head-Over-Heels For Angel of the Lord.

Dean is in love, and he wants to tell every soul he meets.  It will do people some good to hear of a love story that’s gone right, a true happy ending, to know that love is possible, it’s out there, love is ready and waiting for every soul on this planet, even a miserable old sinner like Dean.  Dean wants to tell the waitress at the diner he stops at for dinner, he wants to tell the gas station attendant and the grocery store cashier.  He wants to spread the word.  The world needs to know about how he loves Castiel, because it’s a turn-of-a-century event, it’s a once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing, it’s a grandslam, a homerun, it’s hitting the ball straight out of the park.  

Dean wants to stand in a park with a bullhorn in hand and shout it out for the world to hear: I am in love, I am in love.  Dean wants to stop strangers on the street.  He wants to go up to them and shake their hand, and say, I am in love, I am in love, have you heard the good news?  I am in love.

**Author's Note:**

> “But the angel said to them, “Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people.“ - Luke 2:10


End file.
